


Just Passing by

by mccreesnut



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Copper made me do this, F/M, Mei smut, Mei x Male reader - Freeform, Mei-Ling Zhou - Freeform, Noob writer smut, OW smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, overwatch smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11613789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccreesnut/pseuds/mccreesnut
Summary: I was forced to make more smutthere's gonna be a lot of repeats of the word "her" bc I don't know what else to use





	Just Passing by

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to copper the thot

Walking around the base one day in your casual clothing you hear a noise- more like a whimper. Curiosity getting the best, you go around the corner to see what's going on. Much to your surprised you see Mei, cheeks flushed a deep red, and mouth wide open as she lets out a moan. Looking downwards you see one two fingers vigorously rubbing the clit and two others thrusting into Mei's tight cavern. Too lost in the moment to even notice you standing there, Mei flutters her eyes open briefly then gasps as she realized that you were watching her get off. "A-Are you just going to stand there??" raising an eyebrow you begin walking forward accepting the initiation. You grab her hands, moving them away from her sex and shush her when she starts to whine from the lost of contact. You give a heated kiss before moving downwards towards her mound. Sucking at the slit, Mei lets out a strangled moan as she tries to keep quite from others walking by. Hearing such lewd noises makes you unbuckle your belt and release your aching member and stroke a couple times while continuing to pleasure her. Taking note of how uneven and shaky her breathe is becoming, you speed up your ministrations while inserting two digits into Mei's flower.   
After another minute you begin feel the muscles in her sex begin to tense up and release multiple times and hear as Mei cries out your name loudly. Quickly rising to your feet you cover her mouth to make sure there are no footsteps coming in your direction. Realizing the coast is clear you remove your hand covering her mouth and she is still extremely flushed and panting after such an orgasm. "I want... you to please me with your..dick" Suddenly grinning at the words from her mouth you stroke your dick before lining up and inserting it to her tight cavern. "Ohhhhh" she lets out in a moan as you begin to pound her shamelessly. Leaving kisses and bites around her neck and breasts, you can tell that Mei is getting close, and so are you. Speeding up your thrusting you grunt as she whimpers and moans directly in your ear. Feeling her muscles tensing around your cock you thrust hard into the tight warmth and find your release along with Mei.

With both of you coming down from your highs, you withdraw and quickly tuck yourself back in your pants. Giving a peck on the cheek before you leaving, you lean in and whisper "We should do this again sometime" Then casually walk away like nothing happened.


End file.
